ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8 (Reboot)
XLR8 (pronounced "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center. XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can run at extreme speeds of more than 500 miles per hour.File:XLRPack.png He is able to run at speeds up to 888 miles per hour, though the feat caused him visible strain.Roundabout: Part 1 XLR8 can run so far to the extent of being able to create tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum. XLR8 also has enhanced strength, being able to pick up objects Ben can't.Story, Bored XLR8 is also capable of delivering speed-enhanced attacks (namely, punches) with rapid succession. XLR8 thinks faster than any average human being.The FilthRustbucket RIP XLR8 can go back in time if the Omnitrix is struck by energy from an external source.Ben Again and Again Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. XLR8's tail can be held down, thereby keeping him held in place and unable to use his powers. XLR8 can only run so far or fast before showing some strain and fatigue, as shown when he was unable to keep up with LaGrange's car. XLR8 can be affected by Earth poison.Steam is the Word History Ben 10 *XLR8 first appeared in The Ring Leader, where he collected materials for his wrestler suit. *In The Filth, XLR8 chased Maurice and Sydney and attempted to get back the Rustbucket. *In Rustbucket RIP, XLR8 got the Platinum Card before Billy could. *In Ben 24hrs, XLR8 sleepwalked. *In The Clocktopus, XLR8 battled the Clocktopus, but was defeated. *In Growing Pains, XLR8 saved a baby and attempted to get Fisher Lickers. *In Adventures in Babysitting, XLR8 saved some people and battled Simon, but was defeated. *In Steam is the Word, XLR8 got his legs poisoned by poison oak. *In Villain Time, XLR8 attempted to stop the short circuit. *In All Wet, XLR8 got in the line. *In Story, Bored, XLR8 explored I.J. Crowling's castle and battled Hex. *In Tomorrow Today, XLR8 battled Steam Smythe. *In Xingo, XLR8 chased Xingo. *In Zombozo-Land, XLR8 spied the Circus Freak Trio. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, XLR8 saved a lady and battled Tetrax, SixSix, and Kraab. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, XLR8 tried to put out a fire, saved Gwen and Max and was defeated by Vilgax. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, XLR8 battled Vilgax and escaped from the Chimerian Hammer. *In Out to Launch, XLR8 chased Betts McCabe's ship. *In Can I Keep It?, XLR8 sneaked the Cadobbit into the Rustbucket. *In Mayhem in Mascot, XLR8 battled the mascots. *In High Stress Express, XLR8 raced against LaGrange and disabled bombs on a speeding train. *In Creature Feature, XLR8 briefly appeared before going enhanced. *In Reststop Roustabout, XLR8 briefly appeared before going enhanced. *In Bounty Ball, Ben transformed into XLR8 off-screen before going enhanced. *In Fear The Fogg, Ben transformed into XLR8 off-screen before going enhanced. *In Past Aliens Present, XLR8 was defeated by Steam Smythe's XLR8. *In Double Hex, XLR8 took some bird photos that turned out to be blank. *In Ye Olde Laser Duel, XLR8 battled Steam Smythe's robots in a train station. *In Ben Again and Again, XLR8 battled Billy Billions and was accidentally transported to the past. *In Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows, XLR8 battled Fulmini inside the Omnitrix. *In Beach Heads, XLR8 played at the beach. *In Speechless on the Seine, XLR8 chased Thumbskull and was hypnotized by Zombozo. *In Franken-Fight, XLR8 was briefly seen in video footage. *In Cyber Slammers, XLR8 defeated Steam Smythe. *In Big Ben 10, XLR8 attempted to speed up the tour. *In Lickety Split, XLR8 appeared on five separate occasions due to the Omnitrix glitching out. *In Forever Road, XLR8 was immediately reverted by LaGrange's device. *In The Night Ben Tennyson Came to Town, XLR8 battled the Forever Knight and managed to get everyone out of the mines before they could explode. *In Prey or Play, XLR8 fought Billy Billions and his drones. *In My Bodyguard, XLR8 attended Zombozo's baking class and failed to expose him of plotting something bad. He then decided to bake a cake. *In Wheels of Fortune, XLR8 failed to defeat LaGrange. *In Adrenaland Jr., XLR8 played a trick on the visitors. *In Roundabout: Part 1, XLR8 worked together with Rush to achieve a maximum speed suitable for powering a means for Forever Knight to travel through time. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''The Ring Leader'' (first appearance) *''The Filth'' *''Rustbucket RIP'' *''Ben 24hrs'' *''The Clocktopus'' *''Growing Pains'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Steam is the Word'' *''Villain Time'' *''All Wet'' (cameo) *''Story, Bored'' *''Tomorrow Today'' *''Xingo'' *''Zombozo-Land'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' (x2) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x6) Season 2 *''Out to Launch'' *''Can I Keep It?'' (cameo) *''Mayhem in Mascot'' *''High Stress Express'' *''Creature Feature'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Reststop Roustabout'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Bounty Ball'' (off-screen; goes enhanced) *''Fear The Fogg'' (off-screen; goes enhanced) *''Past Aliens Present'' *''Double Hex'' (intended alien was Upgrade) *''Ye Olde Laser Duel'' *''Ben Again and Again'' *''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' (cameo) Season 3 *''Beach Heads'' *''Speechless on the Seine'' *''Franken-Fight'' (video footage) *''Cyber Slammers'' *''Big Ben 10'' *''Lickety Split'' (x5) *''Forever Road'' (cameo) *''The Night Ben Tennyson Came to Town'' *''Prey or Play'' *''My Bodyguard'' *''Wheels of Fortune'' *''Adrenaland Jr.'' (cameo) *''Roundabout: Part 1'' Season 4 *''Queen of Bees'' (goes Omni-Kix) *''Speed of Sound '' (goes Omni-Kix) *''Funhouse'' *''Chicken In Chichen Itza, Part 2: The Wages of Fear'' *''Tokyo Fun, Part 2: Slamming It Up'' Video Games Ben 10 XLR8 is a playable alien character in the game. XLR8 is initially unavailable, but is unlocked towards the end of the The Funhouse level. XLR8 is able to use his incredible speed to deliver lightning fast punches and kicks, as well as run so fast time appears to halt completely. XLR8's Ultimate Ability consists of him running away to grab some Chili Fries and coming back to find enemies waiting for him. He begrudgingly defeats them with rapid punches, but when he turns towards the Chili Fries, Gwen is seen eating some of them. XLR8 is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Unlike his original counterpart, XLR8 does not have a visor. References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Kinecelerans